criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Omnivore (pathology)
Disambiguation: This page is about the criminal pathology. For the episode, see Omnivore An Omnivore is a title referring to a category of serial killers that have no specific pattern in victimology, or at least a pattern that is extremely difficult to discern. Omnivores are also stated to be willing to target anyone. It should be noted that rampage killers are practically omnivores themselves, as they usually have no specific victimology, but the Omnivore category is apparently exclusive to only serial killers. On Criminal Minds Note: As the Omnivore category is exclusive to only serial killers, rampage killers depicted on the show will be excluded from this list. *Season One **The Footpath Killer ("Extreme Aggressor" and "Compulsion") - A serial killer who targeted random people who coincidentally stopped by at the gas station he worked at (or possibly owned, which is never specified). **Adrian Bale ("Won't Get Fooled Again") - A serial bomber, cop killer, hacker, and one-time mass murderer who most likely picked out his victims randomly (though not much of his earlier crimes is elaborated on). **Vincent Perotta ("Natural Born Killer") - A prolific robber, and later serial killer, hitman, thrill killer, cop killer, gangster, abductor, and arsonist who whenever he worked off-duty as a hitman, would select random people and kill them just for fun. *Season Two **Frank Breitkopf ("No Way Out" and "No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank") - A prolific serial killer, one-time stalker, abductor, and one-time mass abductor who during the former part of his killings, was a perfect example of an omnivore, traveling around the country and randomly killing people. However, he had one pattern in victimology that was difficult to discern that Gideon and Garcia had to find it out by grouping the victims by age. *Season Three **Stanley Howard ("Scared to Death") - A serial killer whose victims varied in age and gender, with only their biggest fears being implemented into their murders being the only thing in common. **Jason Clark Battle ("Lucky" and "Penelope") - A killer cop, one-time cop killer, and serial killer-turned-budding spree killer and stalker who abused his position as a Sheriff's deputy to commit drive-by shootings of random people, then return to the scene to 'save' them in order to be hailed as a hero and make his attacks appear to have been done by another perpetrator. **New York Terrorist Cell ("Lo-Fi" and "Mayhem") - A shooter from the cell would always travel around New York City, randomly pick out a pedestrian, and shoot them at the back of the head at an almost point-blank range with a 22. caliber Beretta 950. The cell also appeared in Season Four. *Season Four **Armando Ruis Salinas ("Catching Out") - A robber, one-time cop killer, and serial-turned-spree killer and family annihilator who, after getting off a freight train, would choose a house located near the railroads that had no to little security, gain entry, and bludgeon the resident(s) to death with an incidental object. It should be noted that Salinas later devolved into a spree killer, making his placement in the Omnivore pathology debatable. **Eric Olson ("Zoe's Reprise") - A budding serial rapist, and serial killer and copycat-turned-spree killer who's victims would vary in age, gender, and social class. Most of them were seemingly victims of opportunity. This, combined with his greatly varied M.O., caused his murders to go unconnected by the police. It should be noted that Olson later devolves into a spree killer, making his placement in the Omnivore pathology debatable. **George Foyet ("Omnivore", "To Hell and Back, part 2", and "100") - A prolific and hebephilic serial killer, stalker, one-time cop killer, one-time mass murderer, and brief spree killer who during the former part of his killings, was a perfect example of an omnivore, randomly killing couples in Boston. He was also noted to kill lone victims, such as his own girlfriend, killed to throw local authorities off of him in case they suspected him. Foyet also appeared in Season Five. *Season Five **Earl Bulford ("The Eyes Have It") - An enucleator, and serial-turned-spree killer who aside from his first murder (which was done spontaneously), Buford randomly chose one to two victims and waited until they were at a secluded location before ambushing them, killing them, and removing their eyes. It should be noted that Buford later devolves into a spree killer, making his placement in the Omnivore pathology debatable. **Miranda Dracar ("Outfoxed") - A prolific family annihilator, robber, and serial-turned-spree killer who during her initial murders in Europe, attacked random people while undergoing psychotic breaks induced by her Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. It should be noted that Dracar later devolved into a spree killer, making her placement in the Omnivore pathology debatable. **Connor O'Brien ("Public Enemy") - A one-time cop killer, and serial-turned-spree killer who would arrive at a public location, randomly choose a person to kill, and then slash said person's throat. It should be noted that O'Brien later devolves into a spree killer, making his placement in the Omnivore pathology debatable. *Season Seven **Chase Whitaker ("Epilogue") - An abductor, and serial-turned-spree killer who, presumably because of the negative influence his lymphoma had on his strength and durability, switched his victim preference of heavy-built, dark-haired males to more random victims. It should be noted that Whitaker later devolved into a spree killer, making his placement in the Omnivore pathology debatable. **Izzy Rogers ("Hit" and "Run") - An international and symphorophilic serial killer, thrill killer, one-time mass murderer, one-time abductor, and assassin-turned-terrorist, bank robber, serial bomber, and cop killer who would fatally shoot a random hostage after finishing one of her bank robberies. These victims were always shot in the stomach to ensure they bleed out and suffered a slow, painful death. *Season Eight **Bryan Hughes ("Magnum Opus") - An abductor, and serial-turned-spree killer who in his delusion to acquire blood as paint for his paintings, had no preferential blood type and targeted random people as a result. It should be noted that Hughes later devolved into a spree killer, making his placement in the Omnivore pathology debatable. *Season Nine **Tivon Askari ("200") - An international torturer, serial killer, spy, abductor, and serial bomber who tortured and/or killed numerous random people and captives, for the pure pleasure of it. Some of the victims who were tortured would die from the excessive amount of it. **David Wade Cunningham ("Rabid") - A serial killer and abductor who would abduct random people off the streets in order to infect them with rabies and then record them as they suffered and eventually died from the disease. **Joe Bachner ("The Edge of Winter") - A serial killer, rapist, and abductor who would charm random people frequenting bars and other locations into following him before abducting them and taking them to his house, where he and his captive-turned-partner Daria Samsen would torture them for long periods of time. Afterwards, Bachner would kill them. *Season Ten **Jacob DuFour ("Internal Affairs") - A prolific and international serial killer, abductor, and one-time cop killer who would target random people along the U.S.-Mexico border, kill them to satisfy his delusional need of wearing their faces, and cover up their deaths as results of fighting between drug cartels. He would later start killing DEA agents that arrived at his general store. However, he didn’t actually know they were agents. They were sent by Brian Cochran, who had learned of DuFour's activities as a serial killer and was capitalizing on this opportunity to cover up his involvement with the Libertad Cartel. *Season Twelve **Sara McLean ("Unforgettable") - A serial killer, copycat, poisoner, and hacker who would poison random people working for the U.S. federal government, hoping to cover up the deaths as the work of a none-existent Russian assassin. The intent was to cover up her husband Alex's death, as he was a federal employee who was worth $5 million of insurance money. *Season Thirteen **Jess Carney ("Submerged") - A serial killer and robber whose delusion of being a pirate prompted him to target random homeowners (specifically ones who had backyard pools with diving boards), drowning them in their pools and would steal valuable items from them afterwards to put into the local lake where his best friend died during his childhood. Real World *Herbert Mullin *Richard Chase *Richard Ramirez *Ángel Maturino Reséndiz *Dale Hausner and Samuel Dieteman﻿ *Loren Herzog and Wesley Shermantine *H.H. Holmes *Israel Keyes Category:Criminal Pathology Category:Homicidal Terminology